


Steve and Amy`s Time Travel Adventure

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Love, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Superhuman, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Steve finds a strange little girl in the middle of Time Square. She claimed to be from another time and needed his help to get home. The little girl claims to be his and Peggy`s daughter, which Steve has a hard time believing at first. Yet within time he is able to bond with the child and learn to care for her. For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on tumblr @superhero-daugthers11. This story was co written by universeofmuses of tumblr.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. meeting

1957

Amy sat in her room alone and with the door locked as she watched the news reels that her Captain America had been in back World War II. She watched as he planned alongside her mother then as they fought together side by side. He was her hero and her idol. She was raised on stories of his triumphs and his bravery. Every night Amy would plead with her mother for another story of the war.  
She was seven years old, with short curly blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She dressed in a light blue checkered dress with poofy short sleeves and ankle socks. On her head she wore a white head band with flowers on it.  
She was always so amazed to see Captain America`s skill, his intelligence and his power when he fought. Sometimes he didn’t even feel real to her…just a person she had heard of and seen in films. To her, he was as real as Cindrella or Snow White.   
She couldn’t believe that her father was such an icon. She longed to know the real him and to have a normal family like all the other kids. She wanted her dad to be there for all her events and milestones. She wanted her mother to be in love and to  
Tears shed from her eyes, as the news reel showed a scene where Steve kissed Peggy goodbye before a mission. Then the heart drenching scene of him crashing the plane appeared, she closed her eyes not wanting to see it again. If he hadn’t sacrificed himself they would have been a family. She clutched onto her necklace, which she never took off. It had been a gift from her mother, it was Steve’s military dog tags.  
Suddenly her whole body began to ache and she felt a sharp pain going down her spine. The pain reached out into her arms and all the way onto to her feet. The pain become increasingly worse and worse. She saw a flashing blue light that consumed her then she felt her body go numb.   
BOOM!

2011  
Just then she was no longer in her bedroom. She was in present day New York City. She looked saw thousands of huge buildings and crowds of loud people. Men and woman screamed at each other and rushed around. They were talking into devices and video calling with technology that seemed beyond strange. They drove cars were so much fancier and weirder looking. She stood on the sidewalk looking around with fear and amazement. There were TVs on buildings and flashing lights all around.   
She felt so overwhelmed she sat on the ground and began to cry, she had no idea where she was and she was terrified.   
Meanwhile, Steve was still trying to get a handle on what had just happened, he went into the ice when the world was at war and then he woke up and it had been over sixty years later. So much had changed, not all of it for the better. In the weeks since he had been awaken from his deep freeze sleep, he had taken to exploring the places in New York that he had known about and seen how they changed. As well as look up some of his old friends, to which he had been met with a lot of disappointment and woe. Steve decided to spend the day in Time Square. He wanted to give himself some time to take in what was new and study the people. It seemed that people changed way too much from how he remembered and sadly for the worst. That was when he noticed a little girl crying on the ground, he looked around and didn’t see any parent for her, so he decided he needed to go help her. He kneeled down by the little girl.  
“Hey are you okay? Why are you crying?” He asked her calmly but filled with concern.   
She picked up her head and looked at the man. Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized the man as her father.  
“I-I know you. Your…your my-“ She spoke slowly, more than terrified at this point. She stood up and began to back away from the man.   
“You can’t be him….” She shouted. “Everyone knows my daddy is dead! It’s been on all the news reels and- and in the papers. ….Momma even said she saw it happen. “ She spoke more to herself. “So who are you? Where am I?! And how did I get here?!” She screamed with tears quickly coming down. Suddenly her face froze as a frightened theory popped into her head. “….unless I’m dead too. Is that it? Am I dead too?! I don’t want to be dead!!” She held onto to her necklace and rubbed fingers against it. She always clung to it for comfort. “I want my mommy! I want to go home!“  
Steve wasn’t sure how to react to the girl. He wasn’t sure what to make of her rambling or her shouting. He looked around and hoped that no one thought he was hurting her.  
“Hey hey, its ok its ok, youre not dead.” He said trying to calm her down, “Who is she? Do you know where your mother lives?” he asked her curiously. She wasn’t making any sense, he was wondering if she talking gibberish because she was scared.  
She took a few deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. ‘You got to keep calm and then evaluate the situation’. She told herself. That’s what mommy says is the first thing she does when trouble hits. Ask questions to get intel, but be prepared for a fight.`  
“I know you…” Amy began, “Well I know of you.” She spoke slowly and nervously. “Your name is Steve Rogers, right? My mom is Peggy Carter. But…but everyone said you were dead. She said you crashed the plane in the war. Th-that’s why I was scared when I saw you. I don’t know where I am, but I need to get back to my mom.”  
Steve was confused by the girl’s words, what she said was partly true, but it was off. Peggy hadn’t mentioned or seemed pregnant when I last saw her. he thought to himself. Peggy and I had `fooled around` together once or twice but…it couldn’t have led to…Not mention if she was his and her child, as she claimed, then Amy would be a lot older by now. His story with Peggy’s was known across the country, she could have heard their story and made up this tale in her head. But why?   
“Ok, your mom is Peggy, I know her I can take you to her.” He said not truly believing her story. “where does she live?”  
“ 22 Hamilton avenue in Brooklyn, right across from the Ice cream shop.” She told him looking around still frightened.   
“Yeah I think I know that place, I’ll take you there.” He said gently.  
Hearing her talk about and who was supposedly her father hurt him a little bit. A small part of him feared it might be true, but he hoped it wasn’t. It would be just another reminder of the life he left behind and that he left behind a whole life… another life when he decided to save the world.  
Amy looked up at him with her big blue eyes. “Can I hold your hand? Mommy always held my hand when I was scared.”  
Steve smiled and nodded and put out his hand to her. she smiled and took his hand.  
“You don’t have to be scared, I will get you home, I promise.” Steve told her. “It my job to protect people and that includes you. I wont let anyone hurt you, okay? your safe with me.”  
She hugged him.  
“I`m glad you found me.” She told him.  
They walked hand and hand through the city. Steve remembered the area well it was were he grew up. The appearances of the homes, the stores and the people had changed a lot. At least the streets were the same.  
When they get to the house, they see a big blue town house with flowers in the window. The stairs to the door were stone and the roof was white to match the wooden window sills. The mailbox was a black box with the number 22 on it. it was different then Amelia remembered.   
“No this isn’t it!” she shouted. “This is the wrong house!”  
“This is the address you said.” Steve said.  
“No! the house is green! Its always been green!” she shouted. “and the mailbox it said Amy and Mom on it and it had a mickey sticker on it! The roof was red and the windows were red too.”  
She looked at the house in shock and confusion. She stared at the building with her jaw dropped and fear making her stomach turn.  
“Maybe you made a mistake, we walk down the block maybe it’s a different number or another street.”  
“No! I lived here for all my life, I know were it is!” She insisted. “I don’t understand…”  
Suddenly she ran to the window, before Steve could stop her, she peered in the window. Inside Amy saw a red haired mother with two kids, a boy and a girl. The kids had tanned skin and black hair. They all sat around a kitchen table in a kitchen so different from the one she remembered. This one had marble counters and tiled floors. There was a big screen TV on one of the walls and tech she had never seen.  
“This….doesn’t make sense.” She said, crying. “Why are they in mine and mommy’s house?”  
He broke his heart to see her so upset, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Everything will be okay. I`m not sure why the house is different, but we are going to find out. I wont leave you until you find your family and I know that you are safe. Why don’t we go down to the police station maybe they could have some information to help us.”  
She nodded and wiped her tears then hugged Steve`s legs.   
“This is a big problem.” She cried. “I don’t know where I am anymore. The city is so different and the house is gone. I just want to go home!”  
He kneeled down and hugged her.  
“Don’t worry, I wont let anything bad happen to you.” he promised. “Try not to think of this as a bad situation or problem. Think of it as a adventure and mission that we need to solve!” he told her hoping his words would calm her down.   
“My mom always liked adventures and solving problems!” Amy said excitedly.  
“Do you want to be like your mother?”  
Amy grinned and nodded her head quickly.  
“Mommy is my favorite person ever! She is so pretty and smart and she keeps the bad guys away!”  
“Okay, I bet it would make your mom really proud if when we find her we could tell her that you were so brave and that you were optimistic. Your mom wouldn’t want you to be afraid, she would want you to face the problem head on and win.”  
“Yeah!” Amy cheered. “Lets go! We are gana be brave for mommy! I want to tell mommy that I was had courage like her!”  
Steve smiled and put his hand out to her, and she took it.  
“you’re a good kid, she has a lot to be proud of.” Steve told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Amy chatted a bit on the way to the Police Station, Steve figured it was best to keep her mind off the current situation. He didn’t want her to get upset or cry again, it broke his heart every time she did. He very much worried about the idea of her being his daughter, logic told him that she was likely crazy. Yet, his gut seemed to think otherwise. He felt connected to the kid, in a way he couldn’t explain. He looked at her and all he wanted to do was see her smile and for her to be happy.  
“So, you and your mother live alone?” Steve asked. “She never married. Or had a boyfriend?”  
“She has had boyfriends but none of them last.” Amy replied. “There either too wimpy or shallow. Some of them there just wasn’t a connection. She says she`ll find someone, she is just waiting for the right partner.”  
Steve smirked.  
“Mom isn’t worried though, we have a lot of fun on our own. Mom says me and her are two peas in a pod. We will always be together, and she thinks we are a lot alike.” She giggled. “I don’t know I think Mom is a lot cooler than me but its nice to hear.”   
Steve chuckled.  
“Peggy is a very honest person, I’m sure she wouldn’t say it if she didn’t mean it.”  
“Mom is definitely honest!” Amy agreed. “So, mom is the only mom in the entire school that doesn’t know how to sew. So, we were doing a school play and each mom had to make their own kid`s costume. So, mom always has this old lady named Mrs. Morrison make my customers for Halloween, so she asked her to help for the school play. Well when my customer was done mom thought it looked like crap and she told that to Mrs. Morrisons face! Mrs. Morrison was really upset with us for a while, but she forgave us after I found her cat up our tree.”

They arrived at the police station and went inside. An elderly man sat at the front desk. He was an older man, who looked to be in his 70s. He had grey hair and aging skin.  
“How can I help you?” he asked without looking up. “write down your concern or problem in the book and we will look into it. Please give as many details as you can.”  
“Umm…” Steve stammered, taken back by the cops’ actions. “well actually we have a problem that really needs to be attended to now. I have a lost little girl with me, I found her crying in Time Square.”  
The cop looked toward Steve and his eyes immediately widened, he looked down at the girl and his jaw dropped.  
“Holy shit.” He mumbled to himself.  
“Are you okay?” Steve asked.  
He knew from Peggy about Amy’s abilities and he had experienced it happen often in his younger days, yet it was still a shock to see her so young. The Amy he knew was in her early 50s.   
“Okay? um…I`m yeah…I’m okay.” he looked from Amy to Steve, not sure what to say and not wanting to make matters worse. “I’m David Carter, my older sister is Peggy- “  
“You’re not Uncle David your too old!” Amy yelled.   
“I am your uncle, Amy, you must have time traveled. Do you have any idea where you are?”  
Although she wasn’t 100 percent sure, she faked it and answered with confidence.  
“Of course! I’m not stupid, it’s 1958!”  
“Actually its 2011.”  
“You’re a liar!”  
David sighed and grabbed a newspaper from one of the draws on the desk. He handed her the paper and pointed to the date.  
Amy looked up at her uncle in shock and clung onto Steve`s arm in fear.  
“How do I know you’re really Uncle David?” she asked.  
He took out his license and show him.   
“mom says documents can be faked.” Amy responded.  
David rolled his eyes.  
“Amy, I am your uncle. It’s 80 years into the future, I’m not going to look the same forever. you can travel in time…. I’m guessing from your confused looks that this is the first time this has happened.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.   
Amy nodded still holding onto Steve and looking at then he liked to Steve.   
He put his hand on his head, trying to think of away to convince her. Then he got! He took out his wallet and took off a key chain that was attached to the bottom of the wallet. It was a small lanyard made of green and blue wires.  
“Remember this?” he began. “you made this for me, when I moved away. When Amy was born, I moved in with Peggy to help her with the baby. When Amy was about five, I moved out and found my own place in downtown Manhattan. Amy made this for me and told me that as long as I had it her and I would always be friends.”  
Amy scared expression went away and she smiled.  
“You still kept it even after all these years?”  
“Of course, you and your mom were the only family I had for long time.”  
Amy ran toward her uncle and hugged him.  
“Okay, Peggy is her mother and she is a time traveler.” Steve spoke up, a bit nervously for his next question. “So, does that mean that I am Amy`s father?”  
David took a deep breath.   
“Mr. rogers, there is no easy way to put this…and I know you been going through a lot with the avengers and all. …. but this can be good news if you see it that way. Peggy told me that Amy is your daughter. She was always so sure of that. She wanted Amy to know of you, she had her watch and read all about you.”  
Steve looked at David with shock, he looked over to Amy. He knew it from the moment he saw her that there was something special about her, something different. Now looking at her he could see his own eyes in her and Peggy`s smile. He looked down his face filled with sadness and regret. his heart broke knowing that he had a daughter of which he abandoned. He never wanted to be that type of dad, he always dreamed of raising a child and being their friend. Worse of all he felt awful that he left Peggy in that situation.

“I was there the day she born…one of the most beautiful children I ever seen.” David spoke. “As I said I helped Peggy take care of Amy. I was in my 20s just starting out in life, I had no money and nowhere to go. Peggy had an infant and yet she allowed me to live with her rent free, if I helped with the baby. I did, me and Amy were good friends. Sorry I’m rambling…. when Amy was eight, she disappeared for a month, there was a huge smoke that engulfed her. Nobody knew what happened until she got back and revealed she had met you. We didn’t believe her at first, but she had…something she didn’t have before. “  
“what was that?” Steve asked.  
“Well, I don’t think I should say.” David answered. “Probably not best if either of you know to much about what happens today. It was something you gave her, to remember you by. At shield they tested it for authenticity, they learned was.” He informed. “I’m sorry if this is a lot to take in…I didn’t mean to just unload this all on you. It’s just I have no idea how she gets back, and neither does Peggy, I hope something I say could make difference or help to get her home. According to what she had told us, you helped her find out how to get back.”  
“The future Amy is still alive, right? maybe we could talk to her and she could tell us how to get little Amy home.” Steve questioned.  
David shrugged. “I guess that would be okay. Amy runs into versions of herself all the time and nothing happens, again according to her. I`ll take you there. Let me just let my boss know I’m going to leave and let me call someone to take my shift. Give me a few minutes okay?”  
The two of them nodded. David went to another room as the Steve and Amy sat in the lobby.  
Steve thought for a moment about all the things he missed in Amy`s life: all the firsts, Every birthday and her birth itself. He always wanted a family, it’s what he wanted more than anything…a happy functional and normal family. His dad was a drunk and Steve saw things he never wished he had seen. His mother having to fight off an abusive husband, Steve being too weak to protect his mother. He vowed when he grew up, he would give his future kids a happy life. He felt so bad for her that she had to grow up without him for so long.  
“Amy, I’m sorry.” He spoke. “I`m sorry I didn’t believe you and I’m sorry I wasn’t around for you so far. I want to be in your life if I can…if you want me to.”  
“I do!” Amy answered excitedly. “I want you to get to know me and I want to know you too. Maybe adult Amy could teach me how to travel and I can go and visit you whenever I want.”  
“I would love that!” Steve grinned.  
Amy never imagined she would get a chance to meet her dad, and she didn’t know if she would ever get this chance again. She looked up at her dad with curious eyes.   
“Daddy tell me something about yourself. Something I can’t learn in textbooks or videos. …. what was it like when you were growing up? What was your family like? What were you like as a kid? we’re you scared when they told you they were gana turn you into a superhero?”   
Steve looked at his little girl when she called him and listened to her question, he thought about her question for a moment before he answered,   
“Well, things weren’t easy, I was sick a lot and had a ton of illnesses and conditions. I didn’t have a lot of friends, but I had one good one and I had my mom. My mom was beautiful woman and she was both strong and fair. She was so kind, and she love me so much. She died when I was a teen and I’ve kinda always been on my own, well I had Bucky but still, life was hard when I was growing up.” He said telling her the truth of his life, he didn’t want to lie to her, he was being completely candid with her.   
She looked at him with sad eyes. “Well you don’t have to be alone anymore, you got me. You will always have me forever and ever more!” She told him.   
He looked over at his daughter when she spoke up again and he could only smile at her, he felt his tears well up. He bent down and picked up his daughter in his arms. he could really see her this time; he could really see that she was his daughter that he could see himself in her. Steve gently pulled her closer and gave her a big kiss on her cheek, “Thank you Amy, that means the world to me.” He told her gently.   
She kissed his cheek and rested her head onto his chest.   
“was it scary when they turned you into Captain America?” she asked excitedly.  
He chuckled.  
“it was probably the most terrifying moment of my life. “he answered.  
“no way! you were scared? But you’re an adult, only kids get scared.”  
“adults get scared too, especially when possibility toxic chemicals are being put into your body. they put me in this big machine, and they had this thing with needled on it connect into me and this serum was put into my body.”  
“Wow!”

When they got to the house, David took out his key and went inside. he insisted he go in first, alone, to talk to Amy to make sure doing this wouldn’t mess anything up within the time stream. He was in there for a long time, Steve checked his watch and it was over an hour.  
“What’s taking so long!?” Little Amy groaned.  
“I’m not sure.” Steve answered.  
Amy went to the window and looked inside, she saw David talking with a very old lady laying on the couch with a blanket and pill bottles on the counter.   
“eww! That better not be me!” Amy spoke up. “So many wrinkles and she can barely move.”  
“What’s David doing?” Steve asked.  
“He is getting her things and talking to her.” Amy replied. “Now they are arguing.”  
Steve was confused my this. Amy was only supposed to have been 50 and if she was sickly why would he bring us here? And what were they fighting about?  
David came out of the house.  
“So, what happened?”   
“Amy isn’t home she went out to get groceries and medicine. her husband was home, but he doesn’t know anything about how the time traveling works.”  
“who was the old woman then?”  
“the old woman?”  
“She was watching from the window.” Steve informed him. her are taking care of Peggy  
He sighed. “Amy and her husband have been taking care of Peggy. Peggy really isn’t in the best condition right now. She has been having memory issues and she doesn’t remember a lot, but she can go into moment where she thinks she is somewhere else.   
At hearing the condition of his once love Steve winced slightly, “is it just old age?”   
“Sadly, not old age, Peggy has severe Alzheimer’s. She doesn’t even recognize me at times she thinks she is back in the war a lot of the time…. she mentions people who have been dead for years and speaks like she had seen them yesterday. “   
Steve felt his heard drop from his chest at hearing the man’s words, he was always so in awe in how sharp Peggy was, how fierce she was and now to hear that all of that is gone and her mind isn’t as sharp as it was made him sad, he wanted to weep for her but he couldn’t do that in front of her brother and in front his daughter.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, is she in any pain?” He asked him curiously, worriedly, he hoped desperately that she wasn’t in any sort of pain.  
Amy looked at her uncle with fear in her eyes.  
“Mommy is sick? I want to see her now!” Amy shouted, with tears in her eyes. “I can make her feel better! I always can! When she gets sick at home, I just cuddled up with her and she holds me close. I kiss her cheek and her hand and then I help take care of her. I make her cereal and get her juice then the next morning she is fine! She needs me!”   
Steve looked at the little girl and his heart broke even more as he heard Amy talk about helping her mother and how she’s the only one could make her feel better and that she could take care of her. He wished so much that it was true but there really wasn’t much of anything for her to do.  
“Amy, I don’t think it’s that simple.” Steve told her. “Your mommy needs a little more than that to make her feel better.” He told her gently trying to not make it sound so dire, but it was hard not to given what was going on with her.   
“No, you’re wrong! Your liars! Mommy is okay!” She pushes her uncle out of her way and goes into the home.   
“Amy waits!” Steve called for her as he saw her push her way into the house, he went after her with her uncle.   
Amy searched for her mother and finds her in a bed with pill bottles surrounding her. Amy takes her mother’s hands and kisses them. “Mommy I’m here! I’m help you feel better!”  
When they got to Peggy’s room what Steve saw was so surreal to him, he hadn’t expected to see Peggy like this and this was the reason he had decided not to look her up was because he didn’t want to see what time had done to her.   
Peggy was resting peacefully until she felt someone take her hand and kiss it and she heard her little girl calling out to her, she opened her eyes and saw Amy aby her bed side.  
“Amy… What are you doing here, my love?” She asked in a wavering feeble voice, as she slowly turned her head to see the little girl. It’s a school night, you should be in bed, darling. Don’t you dare ask to sleep in my bed, your getting far too old for that now.”  
Only hours ago, her mother was young and beautiful woman. She was a strong female leader who made her daughter beyond proud. She was an agent and co-founder of shield and good friends with the great Howard stark. Now her mother was a sickly and confused woman. It made Amy want to run away out of fear, she didn’t want to see her like this. But she must help her.  
“Mom you got to get better okay. I’m here and daddy too! We want you to get better so we can be a big happy family!” She told her. She climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to her mother. She grabbed her mother’s arm and cuddled next to her.  
When he saw her crawling up on the bed to cuddle with Peggy, Steve got worried, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop her, the only thing he could do was to hope that Amy wouldn’t hurt Peggy.  
Peggy looked over to Steve and her face lit up.  
“Oh, my goodness, Steve, your alive!” She shouted. “How did you escape from the plane? And how are you here?” She said excitedly as sad tears slid down her face.   
“That’s not important.” Steve answered. “What’s important is that I’m here now with you, Peg. Me, you and my two best girls.”   
“Mommy I love you so so much. Mommy, I really do and if you get better, I promise I will always listen to you and never do anything bad. Please please mommy!”   
Steve couldn’t remember ever being hit as hard in the chest or the gut as he felt right now watching his daughter. As Steve heard Amy plea for her mother to get better, so they could be together was the hardest hit he had ever felt in his life. He knew in his heart that what his little girl wants more than anything in her life could never happen, as much as he and she wished it so. They could never be a normal family, a family together, it could never be a reality. Amy would be forced to travel back and forth between parents.   
Though seeing her this concern and the freak out within Amy, it further confirmed for sure that what her uncle was saying was true. He couldn’t imagine how painful it must be for a child so young to go from seeing her so young and strong to old and decrepit.   
Steve went over and gently picked Amy up from her mother’s side.  
“Amy, we should go. Mommy will get better but only if she can rest, so let’s let mommy sleep.” Steve told her gently, as he carried her out of the bed and set her back on her feet.   
Amy had tears in her eyes and kissed her mother’s cheek. She then obeyed her father and went outside with him. She clenched onto his waist.   
“I don’t like it here, I’m scared. I don’t like seeing her like that. Mommy is the strongest and smartest person if something here can make her sick like that then you could get me too. I want to go home, back to when mommy was okay. “   
Steve felt so bad for Amy, especially the way she cried in his arms. He just held her tightly,   
“Shah shhh I know you don’t sweetheart, you’ll go home soon I know it.” He told her as he gently rubbed her back, to sooth her. “Don’t worry sweetie, I know mommy is strong and smart. She’ll get better I promise.” he told her trying to comfort her as best he could, “ remember what I said, I won’t let anything get you, I promise, I’ll always protect you.” he told her softly as he held her close to him.   
She hugged him tighter, her small hands gasping onto his shirt as if it were a lifesaver. Her face was practically red from her crying and she was sweating from the rising fear she felt. The rusted dog tag she wore around her neck was soaked from the sweat.   
Steve wasn’t surprised by this reaction from the girl, he felt her hang on to him like she was clinging onto life itself. He held her close to him and gently rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.   
“Hey, it’s going to be ok, we’ll figure all of this out.” He told her gently trying to make her feel better and to reassure himself.   
Amy now had to trust a stranger to help her, someone who she only knew from old war stories and news reels. She didn’t even know if he was the same type of person he was when her mother knew him. She had to put her faith in a person, who knew nothing about her, to protect her and care for her. She had to believe that he could even get the job done. She knew she had to trust him, because she knew her mother would….and she trusted her mother fully hearted in her every action and decision.   
As she cried into his chest Steve started to worry. What if she didn’t get home? What if they failed? How would he take care of her? protect her? and provide for her?   
She backed away from him for a moment and took his hand in hers. She looked up at him, his big blue eyes filled with compassion and concern.   
“How do you think I could get home?” She asked him. “I don’t know how I got here, and we don’t know where other Amy is. I’m willing to try whatever you think of. “  
“I don’t really know how to help you; I mean I know a couple of very smart people that can help you. I am a little not sure about taking you to them, I don’t want you to be poked and prodded, your too young and have been through too much to go through that.” He told her gently as he was genuinely concerned for her.  
“If they are your friends, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” She replied confidently. “friends are supposed to help each other and be nice. Mommy’s friends knew her secrets and what she did for a living, but they never used that against her or tried to hurt her. Maybe we could just see if your friends would be willing to help and if you or I don’t like how they act then we go home. “   
Steve listened to his daughter and he understood what she was saying, but he thought it would be a little more complicated than what she knew. Though she did have a point if they didn’t like what they were doing then they could stop everything and go home.   
“Ok.” he started with a smile, “Let’s go see if we can find a way to send you home.” he finished gently and gave her a gentle kiss on head and started off towards the tower where he knew he’d find Bruce and Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at avenger tower and went down to Tony’s lab, with hopes that he could help her get home.   
Tony sat at a long table, while the radio blasting classic rock. He was working on his latest upgrades for his iron man suit. He didn’t even seem to notice them walk into the room.   
“Hey!!” Amy yelled out. “Hey Mister! HEY!!“  
Tony chuckled then lowered his music. He turned to the pair.   
Steve wasn’t surprised when they got to Tony’s lab and he was rocking out to his rock music, although he really wasn’t a fan of his taste in music. He was about to say something, but Amy beat him to it, in that moment he saw so much of Peggy in the little girl.  
“This better be important that was the best part of the song.” Tony remarked with a smirk. He looked from Steve to Amy with an intrigued look. “Who’s the kid?”  
“It is important, very important.” he answered, “She is the situation, she’s my daughter.” he told him, “She’s my daughter from back in 1958.” he told Tony and let the information sink in and let him figure it out.  
Tony stood there with a shocked and partly confused expression.  
“Wait what? The music must have punctured my ear drums, there is no way I heard what I think I did.” Tony commented. “How could you of all people have an illegitimate child? To be honest, I took you for the virgin type.”  
Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at the virgin comment.  
“And you said she was from 1958?” Tony continued. “She looks very good for 60, doesn’t look a day over seven.” He paused for a moment trying to figure out how it could be possible. “I mean was the kid frozen in ice too or something? You got to give me more details on this, just to start off with.”  
Steve knew this was going to sound farfetched to anyone who didn’t know or see what he had seen already today. He tried to not get upset at Tony’s snarky badgering, knowing it was his way of dealing with the issue.  
“You heard right Tony; she is my daughter from 1958.” Steve said repeating himself so the man could hear it again, “Its a long and complicated story. Right now, we need to figure out how to get her home. She is just seven years old. From my understanding she has some sort of time traveling power. She accidentally used it for the first time today and ended up here in this time. None of her family knows how it works or are in any shape to help us figure it out.” He said starting to explain, “Tony, youre one of the smartest men I know. If anyone can help me figure it out its, you.” He said though it pained him to say, knowing the compliment would go to Tony’s head.   
“Well actually I’m the smartest man alive.” Tony corrected. “Which means I’m smart enough to see this is clearly some kind of childish and poorly executed prank. Who put you up to this Thor? Or was its Barton?” He walked back to his table and began working on his project. “I mean come on a child? shield would be all over that, not to mention the newspapers! Shield knows everything about all of us, they got eyes everywhere even back in the 50s. I’ve read every file they have on each one of us and there is nothing about some kid. As for time travel, it’s a tricky business. According to dr strange, only those who are greatly skilled in magic can achieve time travel. He talked about learning the balance or the earth and the space, bottom line it’s not a random thing. There has never been a human who can just randomly time travel.”   
Tony turned his radio back on.   
Steve was pissed that he was being discounted by the man, he knew this was a mistake to come to him. As much as he wanted to be upset at him for what he was saying, he knew he was making good points left and right.   
Amy looked at Tony with furious eyes. Steve was about to speak up and rebuke Tony’s words, but his daughter beat him to it.   
“Just because you haven’t heard of someone like me, doesn’t make what am impossible! That’s what you guys do make the impossible possible!” Amy told him, anger and confidence radiating within her voice. “My mother, Peggy, kept my father a secret from everyone…the only ones who knew the truth were her brother, me and her. She didn’t want people to treat her different because of who he was. She was already treated less because she was girl, she didn’t want more complications. We need your help to get me home and your gana help us! I’m not leaving until you do! I miss my mom and my room and even my school…I wana go home.”  
Steve listened to her chew out Tony and he could only smile at her. She was amazing and strong and so much like her mother.   
“Tony we are not pulling your leg here, this is not some sort of prank from the others. We have a real problem here, now lower that damn music, get your head out your robot and help us.” He told him starting to lose his temper a little bit with him.  
Tony lowered the music and sat a few moments without speaking. He then turned to the two. “What’s your name, kid?” Tony asked.   
“Amelia Sarah Carter. “she told him.   
Tony’s eyes widen and shakes his head in disbelief. “Well that changes things a lot….” Tony stammered. “I believe you…”  
Steve looked at him when he asked her what her name was and then when’s he gave her name it just seemed to be a game changed and suddenly.  
I believe you cause I’m pretty sure i knew her when I was a kid.” Tony continued  
“Wait what?” Steve asked him confused.   
“This is weird even for me.” tony jokes trying to lighten the situation a bit. “This is like some Back to the Future type shit. So, Peggy was friends with my father, and they worked together to help shield start up. I used to hang out with her daughter whose name was Amy. Amy was about five years older than me back then, but we would play sports in the yard or make up games. I would help her with her homework and well as an ugly looking geek of a kid and she used to stand up for me when kids picked on me. Peggy was always very secretive about who Amy’s dad was. I mean I was kid, so people usually didn’t tell me anything to begin with. But even my parents and the teachers had no idea. She was a little blonde girl like yours.” He paused for a second to gather his thoughts. “How would she know about all this if it wasn’t her?” He said more to himself.   
Steve listened to him talk about how he grew up with Amy, and to him it was so strange, to think that she and him were once kids and that knew each other. At the same time, it did make him happy that he finally believed them, and it was good to know Amy had one good friend her own age, or well close to it.   
“Ok, so you`ll help us now?” Steve asked the man hoping that he was now understanding the situation and how dire it was that they get Amy home safely.  
“This is so freakin weird, but yeah I will help.” Tony replied. “I’m gana be honest I don’t know much about time travel. I never really had a desire to dig into the past or future…it always seemed like a bad idea to meddle with time. Yet of course it’s a different story here, but if she doesn’t go back, we could start seeing drastic changes in our timeline.”   
Steve felt better when Tony said that he would help the two of them, he listened to the man go on and he knew that there would be some serious issues if she didn’t get back home to her own time. 

Tony thought for a moment. “What was happening or what were you doing before you traveled to this time?”  
“It was my birthday!” Amy told him with a smile. “Mommy had thrown me a big party with lots of our friends and family! My friends and I played princess and dolls in the house for hours. I had a lot of pretty costumes that my grandma had made for me to play in, so all of us could dress up and be different things. then we played sports outside. We had so much fun we were laughing and giggling the whole time! Then mom brought out this huge cake and it had cute pink bunny on it made of frosting, she knows bunnies are my favorite. I told mom I wanted a bunny, but she said no because she said I wouldn’t take care of it.” She pouted for a second then shrugged. “Anyways there was big flowers on the cake too and even had my name on it!”   
Steve listened to the girl as she talked about what was happening when she traveled through time, it made him smile to hear that she was having a birthday party and how it seemed that she was happy with her life. she had a ton of friends over and was having a very happy birthday, he owed Peggy so much more than he could ever repay her and now when it was especially too late to do so.

Tony threw his head back as he rolled his eyes, already bored with her story. “I meant what happened right before you time traveled.”   
when Tony interrupted with his sarcasm Steve was an annoyed that he wasn’t being sensitive to her, she was just a little girl.   
“Well you didn’t say that!” She argued. “I got lots of amazing toys and the prettiest dolls. But the best one was the one my mom gave me. When everyone left, she told me she had one gift left a very special one. I was so excited and then she placed a small blue box in my hands and inside was military dog tags with my dad’s name on them. She said one of the agents found it out in the Atlantic years ago closer to when the plane crashed and that they gave them to my mom. They knew that she was close to him. She told me she wanted me to keep it and always remember that my dad was a hero. But seeing the dog tags made me sad…I cried because I wished he could be with mommy and me. I wished I knew him in real life, not just from stories. More than anything I wanted us to be a big happy family. I wanted to have a normal family like the other kids. I went up to my room tried to get my mind of things by sleeping when I woke up, I was in the city and dad found me.”   
Steve listened to her story as she continued to talk about how she got the dog tags, he wondered where those got off to. As she continued to tell her story he could still tell that there was that deep desire for her to be with him, to get to know him, and for her family to come together. It was a difficult situation for any child to be in and he wished he could give her what she so desperately wanted.   
“Do you remember dreaming about anything when you went to sleep?” Steve asked. “Or something different happening as you fell asleep?”   
Tony listened to her describe the events the lead to her time traveling and then listened as Steve asked his questioned and looked toward Amy curiously for her answer.   
“I dreamed of my dad…I saw him fighting…but not in any place I seen before.” Amy told them. “He was a new place one like this one. I saw him fight aliens that came from in the sky! There was a guy in green with long black hair and with a septar. Then dad was fighting him and the aliens with some weird looking people with powers and cool fighting moves. you were there too tony. You had a cool red suit that flew.”   
Steve listened to his daughter as she talked about her dream and he didn’t know if he should be impressed or worried with how she saw the battle of New York, if she was really from the past then how could she so vividly see him and tony and the others and the participants of the battle.  
“Let me see the dog tags. “Tony remarked. “If I can examine them and maybe I can figure this out.”   
She removed the dog tag from her neck and handed it off to tony.   
“Be carful with them!” Amy informed. “There my favorite thing!”  
Tony nodded.  
“don’t worry, kid, I will.” Tony answered.  
Tony began to walk toward another room.  
“Tony, you say that you remember growing up with her. That means at some point we get home safely doesn’t it?” he asked his friend curiously, he reasoned that maybe they do succeed by virtue of Tony’s history.  
Tony turned toward Steve.  
“I remember her as a child, I don’t have any memories of her any older than 6 or 7. “he celebrated. “That doesn’t necessarily mean we fail of course. My family moved away to Malibu, I was focused on myself and school back then. Then once I got into college and moved back to New York my free time consisted of schoolwork, parties and drinking.” He ran his fingers through his hair.  
Steve sighed and hung his head sadly, if he didn’t remember her past the age of ten then it was a failure, but then when he spoke in his defense he listened and thought it was possible that he just became so busy that he didn’t remember her much after.   
“Steve, I’m gana try my best to get her home.” Tony told him. “But I need to be honest I don’t know much about time travel. I’m a weapons guy…a builder…. Not a time traveler. I didn’t even think that was possible till today.”   
“All I can ask is that you try.” Steve told him. “I know this isn’t exactly in your wheelhouse. You’re the only person I could think of that can even remotely help me with something like this.”

He went into his lab for a few hours, Steve entertained his daughter for a few hours while Tony worked. He brought out a small sketch pad from his pocket and showed her some of his old sketches.   
As tony left Amy felt more uneasy then before, he didn’t sound confident about finding out what caused this. Yet when her father showed her his sketches, she felt peaceful for the first time she got here. She had the biggest smile on her face. “There so beautiful, daddy! Better than anything I ever seen!”  
“Thank you, Amy, I worked very hard on all of them.” he said as he watched her go through all his sketches. “You know, I could show you how to draw like this. It really not that hard.”  
Amy smiled and nodded.  
“yeah show me!” she shouted.  
Steve began to teach her the drawing methods he had learned from school. As time went on and they bonded over his art he forgot about all the issues they were facing together.   
Then Tony came back with a confident grin on his face. “I’m even more genius then I thought myself to be! I shouldn’t have doubted myself! I honestly I amaze myself sometimes at my brilliance! a statute should be made in my honor!”   
Steve looked up and Tony handed a file to Steve.   
“Tony if you figured out how her powers work and how to get her home to her mother, I will build you the statue myself.”  
“There are traces of energy from the Tesseract on the dog tags. “tony continued. “When I looked at in on the microscope, I found a small chunk of the stone that powers the tesseract.” He walked over to Steve and showed him the tags. “It’s so tiny, it looks like just a few scratches, in the back, if looked at just with your eye.” Tony pointed to the spot. “This small amount could be insanely powerful! The Tesseract is believed to carry an Infinity Stone, representing a portion of the fabric of space. Agents who have researched and studied the cube concluded that the Tesseract can open gateways to any part of the universe and provide interdimensional travel. That’s with the full cube, so I think it’s fair to say a small piece could cause time travel. The tesseract fell with you into the ocean it’s likely the cube could have banged against the dog tags or even attached its energy.”’  
Amy felt terrified when tony revealed that the tesseract had to do with her time traveling. Her mother had told her how Red Skull had tried to use the tesseract. She knew it had a lot of power and ability, but also it had the capability to do great evil. She worried that it would give her more power that she wouldn’t be able to handle it that it could turn her evil. But her worst fear was that someone would attack her for the precious pieces of the tesseract. She hugged her father tightly and buried her face onto him.  
“It’s ok Amy.” he told her as he held her close, “It’s going to be ok.” he told her again gently trying to calm her and soothe her, she didn’t need to worry, she was his daughter and he knew that she would be able to do great things with it in her possession.

Steve didn’t understand a whole a lot of what Tony had said about the dog tags, but the last part is what he caught, and it made sense. “So this is what caused Amy to time travel? Or is it how she got her powers?” he asked him curiously.  
“I believe the pieces of the tesseract caused the time traveling.” Tony revealed. “I highly doubt it gave her powers for that to happen it have to be infused into her either by injection or even swallowing it. I think the strong emotions she was having at the time could have triggered the tesseract pieces to activate.”  
“So the powers aren’t coming from her and that she came here to this time because she really wanted to come see me and then bits of the cube made it possible for her to be here?” he asked her making sure he was understanding the situation. “So if what your saying is correct, then for Amy to go back home to her mother all she has to do is really really want to go home and see her mother again and the fragments of the cube will take care of the rest?”   
“Exactly right.” Tony answered. He looked toward Amy. “Do you think you can do that?”  
He reaches out his hand, the necklace in his palm.   
Amy hugs her father her tears streaming from her face. “But-but if I go….” she looked up at her dad. “If I go, you will be alone again. You won’t have anyone. Daddy, what if I can’t come back here? What if I never figure it out? What if something goes wrong? I don’t want to leave you forever!”   
Steve felt himself start to cry. Steve knelt so he could be at eye level with her,   
“I won’t be alone Amy; I have friends here. Tony is my friend and I have other friends here, I promise I won’t be alone.” he started gently and then he put his thumb under her chin and lifted her chin up so she could look at him, “You heard what Tony said right? You can come back here if you really really wish for it, so you’ll come back, you can come back and visit whenever you want.” he said trying to convince her.  
She hugged him tightly. “I’m gana miss you so much!! It was like a dream to be able to spend time with you and to get to know. I promise I’m gana come back!” She told him. “So, I won’t say goodbye, I will say see you later.”   
Steve kissed her head.  
“i`ll see you later.” He replied and then he remembered. “wait hold on!”   
He remembered David had said he was supposed to give her something, something that would prove to her family that she had really traveled to the future. He wanted to give her something special, something that would remind her of him. He then got an idea.   
He pulled out a cross necklace, around his neck, that was hidden under his shirt.   
“This was my mother`s, I got it when she died. I kept on me ever since, it reminds me of her and that she’s always within me even though I can’t see her or hear her. Well this can have sort of the same meaning for you, even though I’m not going to be able to be at your side….if you keep this with you all the time, then in a way I’ll be there in spirt.”  
She took the cross from him and then kissed his cheek.   
“thank you, I love it.” She grabbed the cross and put it on over the dog tag. “I love you daddy.”  
“I love you too and I always will.” Steve replied.  
Amy then moved away from him. She held onto the necklace and closed her eyes: thinking about home, thinking about her mom, her friends and her life in 1958.  
Then a purple gas engulfed her, and she was gone.  
Steve wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t believe she was gone, he didn’t even not how long it would be till he would see her. he missed her so much already.   
He stood up and looked back at tony who was clearly crying.  
“Tony, are you crying?”  
“No! I just have allergies!” tony shouted back.  
Then suddenly Amy was in her bedroom again. She ran down the stairs and saw her mother pacing the living room and her uncle David trying to console her.  
“She isn’t anywhere to be found!” Peggy yelled with tears in her eyes. “they checked everywhere! This my fault I should have been a better mother, I shouldn’t have left her alone, I should have been nicer and given her a better life!”  
“Peggy this isn’t your fault, there was nothing more you could do.” David told her.  
“She’s my baby girl!” she shouted. “a mother doesn’t just let this happen to their child. What if someone hurt her or- “  
“Mommy! I`m okay!” Amy shouted happily.  
“Amelia!” she shouted with joy, tears streaming down her face. She scooped up her daughter in her arms and kissed her over and over. “where have you been?”  
“I was with dad, mom, he’s alive! I met him and he gave me this cross.”  
“What? Amy your dad is- you know he’s- amy you must be sick.” She told her. “come lie down on the couch, I’ll make you some soup, okay?”  
“no mom it was real!” she insisted. “he was handsome, kind and he drew amazingly, just like you said. He even showed me some tips on how to draw. He isn’t dead he got frozen and sent to the future. I know it sounds weird, but it really happened!”  
Peggy patted her daughters head. “okay Amy, relax, we`ll talk about it later. How about you and I go get some ice cream. Okay?”


End file.
